JXMicro's Character Biographies
by JXMicro
Summary: This is a collection of character biographies for stories i write. Please note that these biographies are merely preliminary and are here to acquaint you with a character and his/her backstory.
1. Chapter 1

Name: James Xavier Micro II Age: 38 yrs.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 177 lbs.

Eyes: Cerulean Hair: Silver

Relations

James Xavier Micro I [Father](Deceased)

Annabeth Marie Micro [Mother](Deceased)

Michael Sean Micro [Brother](Deceased)

Erin Lynn Micro (Anthony) [Sister-in-Law](Deceased)

Sarrah Annabeth Micro [Niece]

Biography

I am Prof. James Xavier Micro II, however most people just call me Xavier. I was brought up in Cerulean City, in Kanto. I am the eldest of two children, with a younger brother—Michael. My home life was very normal as a young child, except for the fact that my mother passed away from Tuberculosis when I was eight. Father, Michael and I were all quite distraught. The neighbor girls seemed to be quite upset as well. Father thought it best to move to a far off place, newly discovered: Hoenn. We moved, and when we arrived, there was not much in the way of developed civilization. It was there, but it wasn't as in-your-face as it is nowadays. Michael and I met the local boys—Norman and Birch, the latter of which no one knew what his real name was—and we hit it off immediately. My first Pokémon came not from a regional professor, but from my own father—a Bulbasaur. I decided to call him Seeds. When I turned 17, my father fell deathly ill. The doctor said it was Influenza, but I have my doubts still to this very day. This left Michael and I by myself. A few years later, when I was 19, I started college to become a Professor, as did Birch. However, Norman studied to become a Gym Leader, and Michael had met a lovely woman, Erin, and had fathered a child—my beloved Niece Sarrah. A few years later, when I was travelling Johto, I received mail a phone call from Norman saying that something was terribly wrong and that I needed to return to Hoenn and head to Mauville immediately. I rode Skarmory as fast as his tired wings would allow, and I was stopped by Wattson when I landed. He told me that there was a large fight between Archie and Maxie in Slateport, and that instantly gave me a bad feeling in my gut. I asked him if Mike and Erin were okay, and his facial expression told me more than words could have. However he said that I should head to the daycare to talk to the couple there. I was distraught but he assured me there was reason for me to do so. I went over and my heart lifted slightly because I saw the face of my niece running towards me, frightened and crying. We returned to my manor in Lilycove, where we still reside today.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Sarrah Annabeth Micro Age: 19 yrs

Height: 5'5" Weight: 107 lbs.

Eyes: Violet Hair: Silver

Relations

James Xavier Micro I [Grandfather](Deceased)

Annabeth Marie Micro [Grandmother](Deceased)

Michael Sean Micro [Father](Deceased)

Erin Lynn Micro (Anthony) [Mother](Deceased)

James Xavier Micro II [Uncle]

Biography

My name is Sarrah Annabeth Micro. When I was four years old, my house in Slateport City was flooded by the bastard Archie. You know—the leader of one of the most idiotic criminal teams in the world. Hell, even Jessie and James have more brainpower than most of Team Aqua. Anyhow, Uncle Xavier says that there was a large quarrel between Archie and Maxie that night, and the legendary Kyogre was utilized. Most everyone was safe, as they were still awake and could escape the torrents, but my parents had just returned from a double shift at the Devon Corp. in Rustboro and were extremely tired, and they had fallen asleep the second they came home. Uncle Xavier was alerted promptly, and he had his Skarmory carry him as fast as he could non-stop for approximately 27 hours from Mt. Silver all the way to Mauville, where I was being taken care of by the nice elderly couple that run the daycare to the west. Afterwards, we went up to his manor in Lilycove. Throuought the years, he has taken me on all of his excrusions for work. He works for the Lilycove University of Pokemon and has had to travel to SInnoh, Unova, and Kalos since he took me in.

I am a fairly shy young woman. I can barely handle human interaction, and when I have to, I get anxious and slightly nauseous. I love my uncle for everything he has done for me, expecially after losing his Brother and Sister-in-law. On my 10th birthday, after I received Trekk, my Treecko, from Prof. Birch, he gave me Luster, my shiny Zangoose! I started my first year of Uni recently on the full ride I was given due to my uncle working there, and I think this one guy likes me~


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Daryl Neruda Haven Age: 18 yrs

Height: 5'9" Weight: 146 lbs.

Eyes: Light Blue Hair: Black

Relations

Austen Ben Haven [Grandfather](Deceased)

Lisa Florence Haven [Grandmother]

Nicholas Dean Haven [Father]

Biography

My name is Daryl Haven. Ever since I was a kid, I have lived in Rustboro City. I stay there with my Dad in the Devon Apartments; we're allowed to live there for free since my Dad works for Devon Corp. Lately he's been telling me about his team's work on a strange invention that could transform people into Pokemon! Whenever he would go to work, I would go to the Pokemon Trainer's School by our house, and learn everything I could until dad came to get me. I don't know much about my Mom, my Dad doesn't like talking about her. He has told me that her name was Neruda, and that's where I got my middle name from. Anyway, when I finally turned ten years old, Dad took me to Professor Birch's lab to get my very first Pokemon! I decided to get Mudkip because… well, because he was cute. After that I spent many more years in the Pokemon Trainer's School and developed an interest in the evolution of Pokemon. Everyone in Rustboro gave me great advice about how to raise Mudkip, and I even got the chance to speak with Roxanne. Even though she was a Rock type trainer, she still had a huge impact on how I began to train Mudkip. One day I hope to study Pokemon evolution first hand, and even work alongside Professor Rowan in Sinnoh. That's why I'm excited to start my first year at Lilycove University of Pokemon!

I've already had a few intro classes, and fall prey to the charm of a girl a few seats away from me. Maybe we'll get an assignment we could work together on soon, but until then, WISH ME LUCK!


End file.
